El Lobo de la Oscuridad
by Moony the dead -Recuperado
Summary: Una noche, Harry descubre una dolorosa y cruel verdad. Sintiendose dolido y traicionado corre hacia el bosque donde se encuentra con un gran y hermoso lobo quien lo ayudara a salir adelante
1. Chapter 1

Un encapuchado se encontraba mirando detalladamente toda la actividad del Castillo, pero su mirada se dirigía específicamente a un viejo director y a un oji-esmeralda

-Pronto volveras con tu familia Harry-Susurra y desaparece

Al interior del castillo un Harry Potter de ya 16 años camina tranquilamente bajo su capa. De repente escucha unos ruidos y al acercarse ve a Ron junto con Hermione y Dumbledore. Curioso se acerca, pero al escuchar lo que dicen queda en shock

-Se aseguraron que Potter esta en su cama?

-Si profesor-Dice la chica-Incluzo coloque un hechizo

-Bien hecho Hermione-Sonrie malicioso-Ahora tenemos completo control sobre el. La muerte de Black salio mejor de lo que pensé-Dice sonriendo-Hermione, debes tenerlo vigilado siempre

-Y yo?-Pregunta Ron

-Tu dile a tu hermana que se vuelva novia de Potter mientras tu te desases de Malfoy. El que perdiera a su pa-Dice con desprecio-Hace que actue como Gryffindor

-Aun no puedo creer que Sirius Black estuviera con Lucius Malfoy-Dice Ron

-Y que tuvieran un hijo-Agrega Hermione

-Si, pero ya nos desisimos de eso. Black ya no esta

-Que haremos con Lupin?

-De Lupin me encargue hace años

-Que hizo?-Preguntan ambos

-Le arrebate a su cachorro-Dice burlon-A penas nacio me desise de el y les borre la memoria. A Severus me costo un poco mas borrarle los recuerdos, pero lo hize

-Wuak-Hace una mueca de asco-Black con Malfoy y Snape con Lupin, es asqueroso

-Yo creo que Voldemort con Potter no es la mejor pareja-Sisea Dumbledore-James me pertenecia y el maldito de Tom me lo quito

-Pero ahora tendrá a Potter como su sustituto

-Si-Se relame los labios-Harry será mi amante y estará solo en mi cama-Harry al escuchar eso le da una arcada, pero se obliga a seguir escuchando

-Y nosotros nos quedaremos con su fama y dinero

-Asi es. Bueno, vallan a sus cuartos. Mañana seguiremos con el plan

-Si-Dicen ambos y cada uno se va en su dirección

Harry destrozado y con lagrimas en los ojos corre rápidamente hasta llegar al interior del bosque Prohibido y ahí cae de rodillas sacándose la capa y dejando salir todo su dolor. Varias criaturas lo ven con tristeza al escucharlo llorar de dolor. En eso un lobo negro con reflejos azules aparece y todas las criaturas suspiran mas tranquilas dejándolos solos. El lobo lo mira con tristeza y se le acerca acostándose a su lado. Harry lo mira con terror y mas al sentir como el lobo se acuesta a su lado. Asustado cierra los ojos al ver como el lobo levanta la pata, pero los abre sorprendido al sentir como el lobo lo acerca a el y le da una pequeña lamida en la mejilla

-Que?-Lo mira sorprendido y mas al ver como el lobo cambia a un joven de unos 17 años, moreno, de pelo negro con reflejos azules y ojos ónix

-Lamento haberte asustado Harry

-Como sabes mi nombre, y como hiciste eso?-Pregunta mirándolo sorprendido

-Porque tus padres son mis padrinos y son un Lican

-Eres hijo de Remus y el profesor Snape-Dice mirándolo mejor

-Asi es y veo que ya sabes la verdad-Se preocupa al ver como lagrimas caen de los ojos de Harry-Que sucedió?-Harry lo abraza y llora con dolor mientras que el mayor lo abraza y acaricia su cabeza-Puedo ver?-Al sentir como asiente se mete en su mente y al ver todo su sangre hierve y apreta los puños-Te juro que pagaran por todo Harry. Todo-Sisea peligroso y desaparece con el en brazos


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, pense en subirlo el lunes, pero como ya lo tenia escrito porque no subirlo? jeje

Hades: ¬¬ Enserio?

Moony: Que?!

Hades: Tienes el tercer capitulo listo y solo subiras el segundo?

Moony: Sip, hay que darle emocion asi que vete, vete-Lo saca de escena-

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y que comenten nwn

-Dialogo-

"Pensamiento"

&&&Cambio de escena&&&

Capitulo 2: Planes en marcha y mas Verdades

La luz se filtra por la ventana y poco a poco Harry comienza a abrir los ojos. Desorientado parpadea y se coloca los lentes viendo que se encuentra en una habitación sencilla, pero acogedora con una cama con sabanas negras y doseles rojos vino. Sintiendo las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas del día anterior Harry se sienta y mira a todos lados. En eso la puerta se abre mostrando al oji-noche

-Buenos días Harry, veo que despertaste-Le dice sonriendo y con una bandeja con desayuno

-Buenos días-Responde Harry-Donde estamos?

-En la casa que comparto con un amigo que quiero mucho-Le dice colocando la bandeja en su regazo-Anda, come-Se sienta en una silla a su lado

-Gracias-Dice tímido y come-Eh…Ayer no me dijiste, cómo te llamas?

-Oh, perdón-Sonríe apenado-Me llamo Hades Severus Lupin Snape

-Mucho gusto Hades-Le sonríe-Eh…Hades, es verdad que Voldemort es mi padre?

-Sí, pero él no sabe-Niega suspirando-Todo lo planeo Dumbledore

-Todos estos años…

-Han sido por despecho-Lo mira-Tom cree que James lo engaño con Evans y te tuvieron a ti. El quedo destrozado con la pérdida de James y…Al ser tu una copia exacta de James le abriste la herida

-Mis padres se amaban

-Sí, pero ya resolveremos todo Harry. Dumbledore caerá

-Eso espero-Dice bebiendo el jugo-Cual…Cual es mi verdadero nombre?

-Harry James Riddle Potter-Le sonríe-Tus padrinos son Sirius y Lucius como los míos son tus padres

-Gracias

-Porque?

-Por sacarme de ahí

-No es nada, de todos modos lo iba a hacer. Por cierto, traje todas tus cosas del castillo

-Todo?

-Si-Ríe-Nadie lo noto, creo que hoy lo notaron

-Gracias

-Terminaste?

-Si

-Bien-Toma la bandeja-Ahora ve a bañarte y cámbiate. Te iremos a comprar ropa nueva y mejoraremos tu vista

-Eso no es necesario…-Dice ruborizado

-Si lo es. Pronto las cosas mejoraran, así que tú también debes hacerlo-Se levanta-Te veo en 20 minutos-Sonríe y sale cerrando la puerta

Más tarde vuelven con muchas bolsas en sus bolsillos, con Harry sin lentes y con un nuevo look

-Hades, no sé porque tantas cosas-Dice mirándolo

-Te lo dije en la mañana Harry, así que no reclames-Sonríe y entran topándose con un elfo

-Toby, lleva estas bolsas al cuarto que le di a Harry y pon todo en su lugar

-Si amo-Toma las bolsas

-Percy ya llego?

-Si amo, está en su cuarto y el…

-Le sucedió algo?

-Llego triste Señor, y el amo Percy no ha salido de su habitación

-Entiendo, ahora ve a hacer lo que te pedí por favor Toby

-Si amo Hades-Desaparece con las cosas

-Percy?-Pregunta Harry curioso

-Si Percy Weasley, es como mi hermano-Dice mientras caminan a la sala de estar-Voy a verlo, puedes ir a la biblioteca. Creo que hay libros que te pueden interesar

-Si, gracias-Asiente y va a la biblioteca mientras que Hades se dirige al cuarto de Percy

-Percy?-Golpea, pero no recibe respuesta así que silencioso entra y lo ve hecho un ovillo. Cierra la puerta y se le acerca preocupado al verlo temblar y sollozar-Percy-Lo abraza-Que sucedió?

-Yo…Yo…-Solloza

-Dime Percy-Lo acuna en sus brazos acariciando su pelo-Que sucedió

-Estoy embarazado-Susurra y llora

-Es de el verdad?-Dice preocupado y más al verlo asentir-Percy…-Lo abraza fuerte

-El…se va a casar-Dice sollozando

-Que?-Dice sorprendido-Con quién?

-Con la estúpida Veela-Solloza

-Maldito-Sisea y lo consuela hasta que Percy se duerme. Hades con un hechizo le da una poción para dormir sin soñar y le coloca el pijama con un hechizo para luego acostarlo y salir silencioso. Va a la biblioteca y ahí ve a Harry leyendo un libro de los Fundadores-Te dije que encontrarías algo interesante-Le sonríe

-Es verdad lo que dice?-Dice sorprendido cerrando el Libro titulado "Verades de la Magia Oscura"

-Así es, pero para ti es el doble a que eres el Heredero de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Tendrás la herencia de ambos

-Entiendo…-Lo mira-Que le sucedió a Percy?

-Un idiota lo enamoro y ahora le destrozo el corazón-Suspira

-Debe ser difícil

-Lo es Harry, pero yo me encargare. No tardes e irte a dormir eh? Yo saldré un momento

-Sí, ve tranquilo-Sonríe

-Gracias-Le sonríe y se va mientras que Harry mira por la ventana pensando en su pareja

-Espero que estés bien…-Susurra preocupado

Hades aparece a las afuera de la Madriguera con la apariencia de Percy y su sangre hierve al ver como el maldito que dice amar a su amigo besa a la rubia. Respirando profundo Hades se calma y golpea. Una recelosa Ginny le abre

-"Veo que están todos. Perfecto. Jugare mi carta"-Sonríe hacia dentro

-Que haces aquí?

-Recibí una invitación Ginebra, si me dejaras pasar-Pasa a su lado y todos lo miran

-Percy!-Molly lo abraza fuerte-Por fin estas aquí! Me alegra que hayas venido

-A mí no-Sisea

-Que?-La mujer se aleja mientras que Hades con la apariencia de Percy mira uno a uno leyendo sus pensamientos, pero su vista se detiene en Bill a quien mira con odio provocando que este desvié su mirada-Percy, que sucede

-Oh, nada, solo vengo por lo gemelos y por Charlie. Chicos, tienen sus cosas listas

-Si!-Responde los tres mostrando sus cosas

-Bien, disfruten su cena. Familia hipócrita-Sonríe malicioso-Vamos chicos

-Así es…

-Hasta nunca…

-Familia-Dicen los gemelos colocándose al lado de Percy

-Percy, que significa esto?

-Oh, nada señora Weasley, solo que se lo que harán-Los fulmina con la mirada-La comadreja menor quiere tener toda la fortuna Potter, Ronald quiere su fama y fortuna, Molly quiere su dinero y Arthur me engaño por muchos años sobre mi origen-Arthur palidece-Pero quien más le hizo daño a Percy fuiste tú William-Sisea mirándolo-Pero no te preocupes, yo lo cuido muy bien. Tú ve a revolcarte con tu maldita que es una media Veela-Sonríe

-Oye! Que te pasa?!-Dice Ron furioso

-Solo defiendo a los míos

-Tu no eres Percy-Dice Bill

-Por lo menos lo reconoces-Se quita el Glamur-Pueden llamarme el Lobo de la Oscuridad-Dice malicioso y mira a Ron-Se te escapo Harry, Ronald?-Ron lo mira sorprendido-Creen que no sé lo que han estado haciendo. Yo me lo lleve, dile a Dumbledore que la Noche Eterna caerá. El entenderá a que me refiero

-Ya queremos ver a nuestro hermano-Susurra Charlie

-Sí, ya nos vamos-Mira a los demás-Disfruten el poco tiempo de paz que les queda y tu William, si no vas de rodillas con Percy te deseo suerte con esta zorra que ni siquiera es completa-Rie y desaparece dejando un tenso silencio

1 mes después las cosas han mejorado considerablemente para la extraña familia. Charlie fue el paño de lágrimas de Percy y quien lo cuido. Los gemelos lo animaban con sus bromas y creaban armas escondidas en bromas. Harry despertó por completo su herencia permitiéndole poder leer la mente y el corazón de las personas y Hades planea el encuentro entre Harry y su padre. Volver a lo que una vez fue

Mientras tanto quien no estaba nada feliz con esa situación eran los pocos Weasley que le eran fiel a Dumbledore, Hermione y el mismo viejo. Había perdido a quien creyó seria su amante y el mensaje del Ángel de La Muerte le cayó como un balde de agua fría. El significaba muy bien lo que eso quería decir ya que una vez hace años esa frase significo su perdición

Ahora Hades y los demás se encontraban en el salón viendo lo que iban a hacer para poner en orden todo

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es hablar con mi padrino

-Hades, como lo harás? Es imposible que quiera hablar de buena forma contigo-Dice Charlie acunando a Percy de ya tres meses de embarazo en sus brazos

-Ya pensé eso. Le pediré a mi padre que me lleve con el-Dice suspirando

-Crees que te deje ir? Severus no sabe quién eres-Opina Harry

-Lo sé, pero es mi única opción. De Lucius no se así que es el más cercano es mi padre

-Tienes razón-Dice Percy

-Entonces…-Empieza Fred

-Cuando iras?-Termina George

-Esta misma noche-Dice mirando a todos

Mas tarde Hades tenia puesta una capa y la capucha cubría su rostro mientras que Harry lo miraba preocupado

-Estas seguro?

-Sí, ya es momento de hacer las cosas-Le revuelve el pelo-Estaré bien, y tu estarás con tu padre-Le sonríe-Bien, me voy. Nos vemos en la mañana-Desaparece dejando a un preocupado Harry

Rápidamente Hades aparece a las afuera del castillo, exactamente en la entrada del bosque prohibido. Con precaución mira el alrededor y a su lado aparece Firenze

-Dumbledore salió del castillo, no volverá hasta mañana en la tarde. Está buscando a Potter-Se miran-Ten cuidado Hades, la luna llena está cerca-Dice al ver que los ojos del menor ahora son dorados

-Lo sé. Gracias Firenze-Le sonríe y se dirige al castillo con sigilo

Una vez adentro Hades camina por los pasillos y llega a las mazmorras. Oculto en las sombras camina hasta llegar al retrato de Salazar Slytherin

-Buenas noches Salazar

-Te has demorado muchacho-Dice fríamente

-Lo sé, pero hubo unas complicaciones que me atrasaron-Lo mira-Esta?

-Sí, adelante-Se abre y silencioso Hades entra. Mira al alrededor y no ve a Severus. Mira a los lados hasta que siente una varita en su cuello y se queda quieto mientras mira de reojo al mayor

-Si no quieres que te mate dime quien eres y que buscas. Como entraste aquí?-Sisea fríamente

-Me llamo Hades y lo buscaba a usted-Le dice tranquilo mientras que Severus le saca la capucha sorprendiéndose al ver el parecido entre él y ver los ojos dorados de Lupin

-Quien eres realmente?

-Necesito que me lleves con el Lord, y una vez ahí sabrás la verdad-Severus lo mira con desconfianza-Por favor, te prometo que te contare todo

-Está bien-Se aleja y al quedar en frente jadea al notar que es casi igual que es

-Nos vamos?

-Si-Se pone la capa y tomándolo del brazo toma una medalla y aparecen delante del Lord quien tiene la apariencia de un hombre de unos 35 años, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos rojos

-Severus-Sisea-Quien es este joven? Es parecido a ti-Lo mira atento

-Mi Lord, el me pidió traerlo

-Acércate-Le dice a Hades y este obedece-Quien eres?

-Me llamo Hades Severus Lupin Snape-Dice fríamente mientras que Severus abre los ojos sorprendido y Tom encara una ceja

-Severus, porque no me dijiste que tenías un hijo

-Señor, yo…

-El no sabia-Le sonríe a Severus quien siente un extraño calor-Nadie sabía de mi existencia, excepto el responsable de todo esto

-Dumbledore-Sisea con odio

-Así es-Lo mira fríamente-El me separo de mis padres al igual que lo hizo con Draco Malfoy y usted mismo

-De que hablas?-Sisea peligroso

-Vera Mi Lord, tengo la capacidad de leer los pensamientos y corazones de las personas, pero también puedo obtener esos mismos recuerdos

-Muéstrame

-Puede entrar a mi mente-Baja las defensas de su mente y el Lord entra viendo las memorias del viejo. Un grito de odio es lo que sale de los labios del Lord Oscuro

-Maldito viejo. Lo destrozare!-Grita

-Mi Señor?

-Hades! Libera los recuerdos de Severus! AHORA!

-Si Señor-Asiente y se acerca al oji-noche-Confía en mi-Al ver al mayor asentir coloca su mano en su frente y cerrando sus ojos libera los recuerdos. Cuando Severus abre los ojos cristalizados

-Hades…-Susurra abrazándolo

-También te extrañe padre-Sonríe

-Hades-Se separan. Severus vuelve a su máscara de frialdad y Hades lo mira

-Sí, Mi Lord?

-Dinos los parentescos

-Si-Lo mira-Lucius Malfoy está casado con Sirius Black, su hijo es Draco Malfoy y son padrinos de Harry. Remus Lupin y Severus Snape son mis padres y son padrinos de Draco. Finalmente Tom Riddle y James Potter son padres de Harry Riddle y mis padrinos

-Maldito viejo de mierda-Sisea Sev

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Severus-Lo mira apretando los puños-Narcissa Malfoy está involucrada?

-Asi es. Narcissa Black, Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, alguno de los Weasley y Granger están involucrados en todo. Lily Evans secuestro a James y le dio una poción cuando estaba en estado, mientras que Narcissa se encargó de que Lucius Malfoy la hiciera su prometida y luego su esposa. Le arrebato a Draco de los brazos a Sirius y se lo quedo

-Bellatrix!

-Si amo-Dice haciendo una reverencia

-Trae a los Malfoy. Ahora!

-Si mi Señor-Sonríe sádica y sale-"Te arrepentirás hermanita"

-Que harás padrino?-Muchos abren los ojos sorprendidos ante el atrevimiento a pesar de recién saber la verdad

-Lucius y Draco sabran la verdad Ahijado-Ambos sonríen maliciosos

-Si-Asiente-Harry quiere verte. Ya le dije la verdad

-Mañana iré por el

-Si-Asiente Sonriendo

Minutos más tarde los tres Malfoy entran y sorprendidos escuchan a Hades gruñir, pero Severus lo sostiene

-Que te sucede?

-Soy un Lican, pero aun así la luna me afecta

-Entiendo-Lo atrae a él calmándolo

-Mi Señor-Dicen los tres haciendo una reverencia

-Lucius, hay una verdad que debes saber. Tú también joven

Draco-La mujer palidece

-De que habla Mi Señor?

-Hades

-Si-Hace lo mismo que con su padre, pero esta vez a Draco y Lucius mostrándoles la verdad. Ambos salen shockeados y miran con odio a Narcissa quien palidece y trata de desaparecer pero un hechizo lanzado por su propia hermana la detiene

-Como hizo eso?!-Gritan ambos rubios con odio

-Culpa de Dumbledore y estas brujas-Sisea Tom con odio-Bella, llevala a las mazmorras y rompe su varita

-Si Mi Lord-Sonríe sádica llevándose a su hermana a rastras

-Mi pa murió…-Susurra Draco dolido

-No está muerto Draco-Miran a Hades

-Que descuido el mío. Lucius, Draco, él es Hades Lupin, hijo de Severus y Remus Lupin

-Del Lobo?

-Así es-Dice Hades sonriendo

-Y cómo es eso de que Sirius no está muerto?

-El velo es una puerta a un mundo que es entre la vida y la muerte, pero es posible sacarlo de ahí-Le sonríe

-Cuál?

-Es un ritual, en el cual necesitare tu sangre para llamarlo-Dice mirando a Draco

-Gracias-Le dicen los rubios

-No es nada-Les sonríe-Ahora, creo que interrogaras y torturaras a Narcissa, no es así padrino?

-Así es ahijado-Sonríe de lado-Esta noche se pueden quedar aquí. Creo que Severus querrá saber mas de su hijo y ustedes-Mira a los Malfoy-Y ustedes pienso que personalmente se querrán vengar de ella

-Así es Mi Lord-Dicen ambos

-Bien, vallan a descansar. Hades, mañana vamos a ver a mi hijo

-Si padrino-Sonrie y todos asienten

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, el lunes actualizare el fic y las cosas se pondran mas emocionantes jeje. Para que queden con la curiosidad (Que mala xd)Harry se encontrara con su pareja y Hades comenzara sus planes contra Dumbledore. Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta el lunes! nwn/


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon, perdon, lamento mucho que me demorar en subir el capitulo, pero mi computador se habia hechado a perder u.u Pero ya estoy devuelta y les prometo que esta semana actualizare todos mi fic y subire otro capitulo. Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo y me perdonden T-T

-Dialogo-

"Pensamientos"

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 3: Reencuentros y Regresos

Más tarde en el cuarto de Severus el oji-noche mira atento cada facción y detalle de Hades con admiración. Hades sonriendo se le acerca y lo abraza con fuerza siendo correspondido

-No sabes cómo anhele estar entre tus brazos papa-Suelta un sollozo y Severus acaricia su pelo

-Lamento no haber estado a tu lado todo este tiempo Hades-Dice angustiado

-No fue tu culpa el viejo solo quería poder-En eso sienten un aullido y se sobresaltan-Padre esta aquí?-Lo mira sorprendido

-Si, llevamos una relación secreta, pero estas noches debo "vigilarlo"-Escuchan como Moony se hace daño

-Debo ir a verlo-Se va a levantar, pero el mayor lo detiene

-No puedes!

-Pa', su lobo me reconocerá-Lo mira-Por favor, no quiero que se dañe…

-Esta bien-Dice renuente-Pero estaré a tu lado

-Gracias Pa'-Le sonríe y se levantan. Rápidamente Hades llega donde se oyen los aullidos, pero una vez delante de la puerta se detienen

-Está olfateando

-Si-Se transforma en su lobo bajo la mirada sorprendida de Severus

-Eres un Lican?-Hades asiente-Te abriré-Con un movimiento la puerta de hierro se abre y en el centro de la habitación se ve a Moony-Adelante

Hades con sigilo y con las orejas bajas en muestra de sumisión se acerca al lobo mas grande quien le gruñe. El mas pequeño se detiene y suelta un pequeño ladrido mientras que Moony se le acerca y lo olfatea. Al reconocerlo gimotea feliz restregándose contra el mas pequeño quien ladra contento y lame la cara de su padre. Moony ladra y comienzan a jugar bajo la suave y feliz mirada de Severus

Al dia siguiente Harry se encontraba en el jardin riendo con los gemelos quienes le enseñaban sus nuevas bromas mientras que Charlie y Percy conversan cuando en eso sienten un "crack" y delante de ellos aparecen Hades junto con Severus, Remus, los Malfoy y Voldemort. Harry al ver a Draco se levanta y corriendo se le tira encima

-Draco!-Lo abraza fuerte siendo correspondido de inmediato bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos

-Je! Yo sabia!-Dice Hades feliz

-Hay algo que deba saber Draco?-Dice Lucius encarando una ceja y provocando que la pareja se sonroje

-Veran…-Dice Harry nervioso

-Hace un año Harry y yo somos pareja-Dice el rubio de una vez

-Valla, valla, si que lo tenían guardado-Dice Voldemort con un toque de diversión

-Yo…-Harry lo mira

-Bueno, creo que ustedes dos deben hablar, mientras tanto-Mira a Draco-Nosotros iremos al Ministerio, sacaremos a tu pa' del Velo

-Si-Asiente decidido-Que necesitamos?

-Lo que necesito esta aquí-Palmea su bolsillo-Y a ti. Tu padre nos ayudara a entrar al Ministerio

-Vamos ahora entonces

-Si-Sonrie y mira a los Weasley-Chicos, como ya saben la verdad no debo explicarles mucho-Sonrie-Mis padres se quedaran con ustedes chicos

-Ya les contaste?

-Si-Sonrie y abraza a Remus-Me alegra tenerlos aquí

-Y nosotros cachorro-Lo abraza con fuerza y besa su cabeza-Ahora ve por Sirius

-Si papa'-Sonrie y besa la mejilla de Severus-Nos vemos-Se voltea y mira a los Malfoy-Nos vamos?

-Si-Responden ambos y Lucius toma el brazo de los jóvenes y desaparecen bajo la mirada de los demás

-Vamos Potter, hay que hablar

-Si-Caminan hacia el despacho de la casa

-Asi que…-Empieza Fred

-El profesor Snape, Remus?-Pregunta pícaro George

-Y ustedes dos juntos?-Contrataca divertido haciendo sonrojar a los gemelos

-Como…?

-Los olfatee chicos-Rie y entra junto con Severus mientras los gemelos se ponen completamente rojos

En el despacho de la casa Tom y Harry se miran atentamente hasta que el mayor suspira y lo mira apoyando su barbilla en sus manos

-Tengo entendido que sabes la verdad

-Si, Hades me conto la verdad y yo…escuche a Dumbledore hablar de ustedes y que quería a mi papa' como amante-Dice con una mueca de asco

-Que mas oiste?-Dice con los ojos refulgiendo de ira

-Que-Hace una mueca-Me quería a mi de amante ya que tu le quitaste a mi papa'-Voldemort aprieta los dientes al escuchar lo que Dumbledore quería. Harry lo mira esperanzado

-Tu me perdonas todo lo que te he hecho Harry?

-Si-Asiente decidido y con su mentalidad Slytherin-No fue tu culpa, todos caímos en la trampa del viejo-Dice con odio sorprendiendo levemente al mayor y sonríe con arrogancia

-Entonces te comenzare a entrenar desde mañana y bajo mi cuidado en mi Mansión

-Que?-Dice sorprendido

-Lo que oíste Harry, no permitiré que mi hijo sea débil. Además-Sonríe con superioridad-El viejo caerá muy pronto

-Bien-Dice con un bufido y cruzándose de brazos desviando la mirada sin notar la mirada divertida del mayor

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio, Draco, Lucius y Hades se encuentran delante del Velo de la Muerte. Bajo la atenta mirada de los rubios Hades dibuja unas runas en el piso y en el soporte del velo. Cuando todo esta listo Hades se acerca a Draco y le extiende una daga

-Cuando yo diga el nombre de tu pa tú dejaras caer tu sangre en esta runa-Le muestra y Draco asiente-Bien, comencemos-Se sienta y cerrando los ojos comienza a recitar un conjuro-Animas, exaudi vocem meam. Anima mea, ut det mihi quod volo cognoscere-El velo comienza a salir del arco rodeando a Hades quien sonríe y sigue-Da mihi animam, et corpus, Sirius Black!-En eso Draco se corta y deja caer su sangre en la runa que brilla intensamente-Revertere ad vivum mundi!-Grita fuerte y el velo comienza a brillar, provocando que se tapen los ojos. Cuando el brillo se disipa delante de ellos, ven a Sirius

-Sirius!/-Papa'!-Dicen ambos Malfoy y corren al moreno comprobando que este bien. Lucius lo toma en brazos y mira a Hades quien termina de limpiar-Gracias

-No es nada-Les sonríe-Ahora solo debe descansar. Pronto despertara y cuando este recuperado le devolveré sus recuerdos-El mayor asiente-Bueno, vamos entonces-Caminan a la salida

Mas tarde todos cenan en la casa de Hades quien esta en la cabeza y mira con diversión a los demás. Harry y Tom conversando, pero el primero refunfuña. Lucius y Draco que atienden a un avergonzado y sonrojado, pero feliz, Sirius. Fred, George y Charlie miman a Percy con sus antojos y bromas. Y por ultimo sus padres que conversan y lo miran con amor. Sip, su vida ahora estaba completa. En eso una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos

-Hades? Estas bien?-Pregunta Remus mirándolo

-Si papa'-Le sonríe-Solo estaba pensando

-En que?-Pregunta Severus

-En que mi familia esta completa-Sonrie y se ve apresado por lo brazos de Remus

-Mi cachorro, te quiero, y esta vez no te dejaremos solo-Susurra en su oído y Hades asiente ocultando su cara en su pecho bajo la atenta mirada de los demás

-"El nos devolvió nuestras vidas"-Piensan todos

Mientras tanto en una oficina Albus Dumbledore camina de un lado al otro desesperado

-Maldita sea!-Arroja lejos las cosas del escritorio-Maldito, como es que sigue vivo?! Yo mismo me encargue de el-Susurra con un brillo enloquecido-Ese maldito, no puede volver…Me quito mi amante, mi arma, me esta quitando todo!-Grita enfurecido sin notar como Fawkes lo mira con decepcion-No, no avanzara mas, de eso me encargare yo-Sonrie con crueldad mientras que en un rincón Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley tiemblan con visibles heridas, castigo por permitir que Harry escapara

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y como les dije esta semana actualizare mi fic y subiré un one-shot de Five Nights at Freddy que espero que les guste. Ya tengo devuelta mi compu asi que no volvere a desaparecer nwnU Bueno, comenten por favor y nos veremos pronto! nwn

*Animas, exaudi vocem meam. Anima mea, ut det mihi quod volo cognoscere :Almas, que oyen mi voz. Reconocen mi alma

Da mihi animam, et corpus, Sirius Black! :Denme el alma y cuerpo de Sirius Black!

Revertere ad vivum mundi! :Regresenlo al mundo de los vivos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del capítulo:**

Bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, lamento si me demore, pero he estado un poco corta de imaginación. Solo espero estar de vacaciones para solo dedicarme a esto jeje. Bueno, disfruten el capítulo nwn

-Dialogo-

"Pensamientos"

&&&&Cambios de escenas&&&&

Capitulo 4: Secretos y Encuentros

Un mesa ya había pasado y las cosas habían cambiado notablemente en la casa. Todos estaban con sus familias y Percy vivía su embarazo feliz. Ahora, Harry, Draco y Hades se encontraban delante de Tom, Lucius y Severus respirando agitados apuntándose con sus varitas

-Bien, han mejorado-Dice Tom sonriendo de lado-Ya dominan la magia sin varita, ahora-Los mira y los jóvenes tragan duro-Sus formas animagas, ahora!-Rápidamente obedecen. Harry se transforma en un hermoso Hipogrifo de pelaje negro y ojos verde esmeralda, Draco en un León de pelaje blanco y Hades en Tigre Dientes de Sable provocando que todos se sorprendan por sus formas

-Es imposible…-Susurra Lucius mirando a su hijo

-Tom, como es posible?-Dice Severus mirando a Tom y luego a su hijo. Los tres se transformaron en animales que ya no existen

-No lo sé-Susurra igual de sorprendido

-Yo puedo explicarlo-Dice Hades volviendo a la normalidad, igual que los demás

-Habla-Dice Tom

-Los tres somos poderosos, pero también estamos ligados al pasado

-Qué?-Dice Remus extrañado

-Verán, yo puedo transformarme en un lobo por mi parte Licana-Dice mirando a Remus-Pero también me puedo transformar en un tigre dientes de sable por parte de los Prince-Mira a Severus-Tu forma animaga es un puma negro, no?

-Si

-Bien, lo que sucede es que hace milenios los animales que somos eran mitad hombres, mitad animales, pero con las guerras Muggles tuvieron que permanecer en sus formas animales-Explica-Eso sí, también hubieron algunos que permanecieron en su forma humana y durmiendo su forma animal. Así paso de generación en generación, sin que la sangre se borrara del todo. Los Prince siempre han estado ligados a los felinos al igual que los Malfoy y los Gaunt a criaturas mágicas totales, pero el Hipogrifo nacio de la combinación de un semi-humano león y un semi-humano. Así nacio, pero sucedió lo mismo que el resto-Mira al resto y ve que están sorprendidos-Creí que lo sabían-Dice divertido y todos niegan

-De donde sabes todo esto?

-Bueno…-Se muerde el labio nervioso

-Hades-Severus lo mira

-Bien-Cierra los ojos y un aura negra lo cubre haciendo retroceder al resto. Cuando abre los ojos notan ue son azul hielo con toques rojo

-Pero qué?

-Buenas tardes-Sisea

-Quien eres tú?-Dice Tom apuntándolo con la varita

-No hace falta amenazar-Lo mira con diversión-Y soy Hades, el Dios del Inframundo, solo que reencarne en este niño

-Hey!-Protesta Hades tomando parcialmente el control y un ojo se vuelve ónix

-Si, si-Dice burlón-El punto es que hasta hace unos meses estaba dormido, pero gracias a un mocoso en su colegio desperté. Desde entonces ayudo a este niño

-Deja de llamarme así…-Sisea con un tic

-Si, como digas-Mira al resto-Yo le he dado la información y la historia de todos los mundos. Tanto Muggle, como Mágico y Mitológico

-Cómo es posible?-Dice Tom-Se suponía que los Dioses eran inmortales

-Y lo son, pero yo deje eso. Ahora si me permiten, iré a descansar-Cierra los ojos y Hades Lupin vuelve a tomar el control

-Idiota-Masculla y ve que todos lo miran y se sonroja-Lo Siento

-No te preocupes-Dice Remus abrazándolo-Vamos, deben descansar

-Si-Bosteza y se apoya en su padre que lo guía a su cuarto

En Hogwarts Dumbledore abre un pasadizo secreto que está conectado en su despacho y entra. En medio de la cámara se ve a un James Potter y una Lily Evans en un coma mágico

-Es hora de volver, Lily querida-Acaricia su mejilla-Y deberás de mantener al idiota de James a tu completo control-Sonríe con crueldad y la despierta

-Qué?-Dice desorientada-Albus…

-Bienvenida, querida Lily-Sonríe-Es momento de volver y vengarnos…-Lily sonríe con crueldad y mira a James con odio

-Bien! Quien comienza!-Dice Hades con energía

-Aun no puedo creer que tenga 17 años-Dice Percy suspirando divertido

-Saco el lado alegre de Remus-Dice Severus burlón mientras ve como Hades se para delante de Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Charlie, Remus y Sirius

-Tu, tu propusiste el juego, tu comienzas-Dice su padre con diversion

-Qué?! No~-Dice con un puchero

-Ve Hades, cuenta-Dice Draco con burla

-Bien-Refunfuña y se apoya en la pared ocultando sus ojos con su brazo-1…2…3…-Comienza a contar mientras los demás se van a esconder-99…100! Allá voy!-Sonríe con malicia y se transforma en su forma licana para luego comenzar a buscar a sus amigos

-Qué hace?-Dice Lucius llegando y mira a Hades con una ceja encarada

-Juegan a las escondidas, pero usan magia y sus habilidades para que Hades no los encuentre-Explica Severus divertido

-Exacto-Concuerda Percy

-Ingenioso-Dice Tom-Así sabrán escabullirse, usar sus habilidades y espiar sin que los encuentren. Fue idea de Hades?

-Sí, junto con Remus crearon el juego-Asiente sonriendo

-Interesante

Al día siguiente Harry y Draco tomados de la mano caminan en compañía de Hades quien lee mientras camina a su lado. Habían decidido ir a Londres Muggle a comprar algunas cosas. Harry y Draco conversaban animadamente ignorando las miradas de asco de los Muggles por lo que no les importaba, mientras Hades iba metido en un libro negro. En eso sienten una explosión provocando que todos huyan y delante de ellos ven a James y Lily

-Papa…-Susurra Harry con un hilo de voz

-Harry-James lo mira sorprendido y va a correr a abrazarlo, pero se ve detenido por Lily-Lily, que haces?! Es nuestro hijo!

-Ese no es Harry, James-Los mira-Debe ser una trampa, piensa, porque estaría con un Malfoy?-Dice con desprecio

-Valla, valla, la pelirroja salió de su escondite-Sonríe Hades con malicia-Dime, Dumbledore los quiere usar para atraer a Harry, no?

-Hades, de que hablas?-Dice Draco mirando seriamente a los adultos

-Piensa Dragón, después de tanto tiempo los "padres" de Harry aparecen y el emocionado ira con ellos, pero Dumbledore olvido una cosa-Sonríe con malicia mal disimulada-Harry ya sabe quien es su "madre"-Ve como Lily abre los ojos sorprendida-Bingo! Harry sabe que quien lo dio a luz fue James Potter y su padre es Tom Riddle

-No…no es verdad!-Le grita enviándole un hechizo que fácilmente esquivan

-Lily, de que habla?-Dice James con un dolor de cabeza-Harry…Tom…

-No volverás con ese maldito! Tu eres mío James!-Grita enloquecida y se lo lleva por medio de un traslador

-PAPA'!-Grita Harry con lágrimas y rápidamente es abrazado por Draco quien trata de calmarlo

-No te preocupes Harry, lo encontraremos y lo traeremos de vuelta-Le tranquiliza el rubio acariciando su pelo mientras el moreno oculta su cara en su pecho y solloza

-En eso Draco tiene razón-Sonríe

-De que hablas?-Pregunta sollozante

-Pude reconocer sus magias, ahora solo abra que seguirla, al igual que un rastro-Sonrie y le revuelve el pelo-Pero ahora debemos volver y decirle esto a mi padrino

-Si-Desaparecen sin notar que alguien había presenciado todo

-Maldita!-Grita Toma furioso y golpeando la mesa

-Tom, cálmate-Le calma Lucius quien traga duro al ver la mirada fulminante del otro-Piensa, Hades puede rastrearlo, pero no podemos llegar y atacar. Piensa fríamente lo que haremos

-Tienes razón-Bebe su vaso de Whisky de un solo trago-Debo planear todo fríamente-Mira a Harry y conectan sus miradas-Harry ven aquí

-Si-Se acerca y se sorprende al sentir como su padre lo abraza y esconde su cara en su cuello-Lo traeremos devuelta, y estaremos juntos-Harry asiente y lo abraza sollozando en su hombro mientras Tom trata de calmarlo sin notar que el resto sale y los deja solos.

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me digan que le parecio. Les prometo que cuando salga de clases, que es dentro de unas semanas mas, actualizare mas seguido mis historias. Nos vemos nwn/


End file.
